Across Time
by black4minister
Summary: Because I think Chris deserved true love. Set just before Chris-crossed. ChrisOC
1. Chapter 1

AN: I think that after all the stuff Chris did, coming back to save his brother and all, that it sucked when Bianca screwed him over and then died. So I decided to write a story where Chris has a true love who comes to find him. After all, his parents had an epic, everlasting love, so why not him? Anyway, this is set just before Chris-crossed. Enjoy!

Phoebe sighed. Her sisters and her were once again standing in the hall arguing with Leo. And the topic up for discussion hadn't changed.

"I don't trust him, he's lied to us"

"He hasn't done anything wrong Leo. Hell, he's sent us on so many demon hunts, half the under world must be empty by now" Piper tried.

"Well, maybe that's his plan. To keep putting you in danger" Leo held up a hand to the girls protests, "Look, he's killed a Valkerie, he sent me to Valhalla, just to get nearer to you. He's not trust worthy"

"Leo" Paige cut in, "You have no proof to say Chris did those things. Personally, I think he's genuine-a little neurotic at times-but not..."

Paige was interupted by bright lights appearing in the hall. The white lights came together and started to form a person.

"Incoming" warned Piper as she raised her hands in readiness.

"No, wait" Leo watched as the lights started to form a woman, "That's good magic, not evil"

The woman was now fully formed. They just had time to register her wavy chestnut hair and thin, athletic form before she collapsed, Leo managing to grab her just before she hit the ground.

"Ah, put her on the couch, Leo, til we find out who she is" Piper ordered, and followed her husband into the living room.

Leo laid the women down, noticing for the first time that she was hurt. There was a deep cut running down her left arm and a burn on her right shoulder. A slowly forming bruise on her temple showed she had hit her head. Piper had also noticed her injuries.

"Well, Leo you'd better heal her, so we can find out who she is and what she wan..."

She was distracted as Chris entered the room. "I heard a noise. What's up? And who's that?" Chris was pointing to the girl on the couch. He could only see her legs as Leo and Piper were standing in the way. However, the minute they moved, to let him see, he recognised her. "Amanda? It can't be" Chris came around the table and swiftly knelt beside the girl, looking at her face. "But how..?" Then he too noticed her wounds. "Dammit, quick Leo, heal her"

Leo, though not happy to take orders from the young whitelighter, took the place Chris had vacated and held his hands over Amanda.

Chris hovered right beside him, only looking up because Piper addressed him.

"Alright Mister" she said with her hands on her hips, "Explain"

Chris looked down at Amanda, still being healed, still unconscious, "I can't" he said.

"I swear, Chris" Paige started "If you say future consequences one more time..."

"No" Chris cut in "I mean I can't explain because I don't know what happened, or how Mandy got here"

"Well, you can start by telling us who "Mandy" is" Piper didn't look in the mood to be argued with.

However, Chris didn't answer her as Mandy started to stir. Kneeling down, ignoring Leo, he took her hand. Her eyes flickered open and fixed on Chris. She smiled weakly.

"Hey, don't I know you from another lifetime" she grinned, attempting to prop herself up on her elbow.

Chris smiled, the first time they'd really seen him smile, Piper thought, and gently put a pillow behind her head. Then his expression became serious. "Mandy how did you get here, and why are you here? How did you get hurt?"

Mandy's expression then turned grim, "I came using a spell I wrote, I came to warn you. The injuries were just a run in with Laxra. I came to warn you that W...he is sending some one after you. He found out what you were doing. He's written a spell to bring you back and he's sending Bianca to get you. I couldn't send you a message so I had to come myself" She then lapsed into silence, watching Chris.

Chris, for his part, was staring at Amanda. He looked very thoughtful, calculating. "You shouldn't have done that Mandy. That took serious magic. You could have killed yourself" he paused for a moment, still looking at the witch, then his eyes looked further, planning, "He's sending Bianca? Figures, he would send her. But she's no use if we know she's coming. But you said he'd written a spell, to bring me back? I didn't think that was possible"

"Well" Amanda sat up a little more, "Apparently it took him a very long time. He's been working on it since you left"

"I'm flattered he's suddenly paying so much attention to me" Chris' mouth turned down into a frown "But how did he find out what I was doing? We kept that quiet"

Amanda was about to reply when she was interrupted by a pissed off Piper.

"Look, I'm sure this is fascinating to you two but would you like to explain. Chris, who is this woman? Where did she come from?"

"Is she trust worthy?" put in Leo.

Chris looked angry as he stood up to face them. He was about to speak when Amanda cut in. She had sat up straight on the couch and now stood, holding onto Chris' arm for support. "I'm sorry. I should have told you who I was. My name is Amanda. I'm from the future. Chris' future, to be exact. I came here to warn Chris. There's a witch coming to get him. A trained assassin. You'll need to be on your guard. She'll do anything to get at him. Though I suppose she wouldn't hurt you" She looked at Chris, thoughtful "But she will probably try to distract you so she can get to Chris"

"Great" said Leo sarcastically, "So once again Chris is putting the girls in danger"

"Leo!" Amanda looked shocked, "How can you say that? Chris risked a lot to come here. He didn't do it for himself either. He did it to help everyone else. He did it to save the future and maybe someday you'll be able to be grateful... if he succeeds"

"Leave it Mandy" Chris sighed. Though he was trying to hide a smile at the slightly cowed look on Leo's face. Amanda was like his mum that way. She could take on anyone.

Paige now cut in. "So you came from the future to warn Chris. That must have taken some magic. You're a witch?"

Amanda smiled "Sort-of. I'm half witch, half whitelighter. Like you Paige"

"How do you know all our names" cut in Piper.

Amanda looked a little surprised, "You're the Charmed Ones. Of course I know who you are. Everyone does"

"And you said" continued Piper, "That some... witch assassin was coming for Chris. But I would like to know the answer to what he asked: How did this witch know Chris was here if you kept it quiet?"

The young witch's face darkened "We were betrayed" she looked straight at Chris "Marcus told him. He sold us out for the promise of power"

"No!" Chris started "Not Marcus, he wouldn't...would he?"

Amanda ran a hand through her hair. Piper was suddenly struck by how the young woman, no more then 22, looked so much older. She looked tired too. The look Chris had, as though he hadn't slept properly in years, as though he lived his life looking over his shoulder. Then again, reasoned Piper, Chris was pretty paranoid, but she hoped everyone in the future wasn't like that.

Paige was the first to notice that Phoebe had not joined in the conversation at all. She looked over at her sister. Phoebe was standing a little apart from the group with her eyes closed. She seemed to be taking long, slow breathes.

"Phoebe, are you ok?" Piper looked around at Paige's question. "Phoebe" she also asked.

Phoebe didn't open her eyes, she simply nodded her head. "Yes, I'm fine" her voice was slightly shaky, "I'm just not used to being able to feel emotions at home. You guys are masked and I wasn't prepared for the emotional onslaught" her eyes suddenly snapped open, and she looked directly at Amanda, "What are you hiding from us?"

A/n: Okay, so this is the crappiest cliffhanger ending ever, but I wanted to get this chapter up and find out what you guys thought. So? Worth keeping up? Do you guys like Amanda? I know you don't get to see much of her personality in this piece cause she's still pretty warn out but I promise you , she's got a warrior spirit just like Chris, and Piper too. Please review so I know if you want me to continue this. I really like feed back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. I'm so swamped with school work it's not even funny. And it'll only get worse as we build up to the exams. I really will try to update as often as possible but I can't promise anything. Well, here we go with chap 2...

Amanda did a double take and glanced at Chris. He gave her a warning look.

"What-what do you mean?" she asked.

Leo jumped on the question. "Phoebe. You can tell she's hiding something? Well, what is it? Did you come back here to hurt us? Why are you really here?"

"Leo, stop it!" it was Chris who had spoken. He was staring daggers at the elder. Amanda was standing beside him. She had always been very careful with the sensitive subject of Chris' family. Normally she would have stood up for herself but she didn't want to intrude on Chris.

"Stop it all of you" Piper butt in, cutting off the murderous vibes running between her husband and her whitelighter. "We will sort this out. Phoebe" she turned to her younger sister, "What is it exactly you can sense from...Amanda"

Phoebe looked from Piper straight at the young witch. "I can sense she's concealing something, something that is of great importance, and pain, to her. I can also sense a lot of love. That's what overwhelmed me"

"Love?" questioned Paige.

Chris was once more staring at Amanda. He had a soft smile on his face. Amanda, however, was staring intently at Phoebe. She then spoke.

"Tell me Phoebe, can you sense any malice or even anger from me?"

Phoebe concentrated for a moment, and then shook her head. "So" continued Amanda "You can see that I didn't come here to hurt you. Chris trusts me and you trust Chris, surely that's enough evidence"

"You might be masking your true feelings. It's not impossible" cut in Leo.

"Then, how come she can sense other things from me. Last time I checked you could mask all your feelings or none of them. You can't pick and choose" Amanda snapped back at him. While she had never shared Chris' loathing of his father, she was liking him less and less every minute.

"Fine" put in Piper, "We trust Phoebe. But that doesn't mean we trust you. Only time can gain you that"

Amanda smiled as she looked at the eldest witch. "I wouldn't expect anything else from you. And I can accept that I must earn your trust. Thank you for-watch out!" Amanda was suddenly over the coffee table, pushing Piper to the ground and landing on top of her. Just as she did a fire ball flew across the room, hitting the wall behind where Piper had been standing.

Everyone jumped into action. Phoebe hit the approaching demon, an ugly, green thing, with a high kick. Paige orbed a nearby vase into his head, and Piper, who had just sat up, raised her hands and blew the demon away. She then turned to Amanda. Amanda was now being helped up by Chris and rubbing her shoulder. Piper didn't really know what to say, luckily Paige summed it up for her.

"Well" she said as she held out a hand to pull Piper up, "Looks like your right on track for earning that trust you wanted. What was that demon anyway? Anyone know?"

"Hazroui" Chris and Mandy said in unison. Chris smiled and then took up the explanation at the confused looks from the girls. "Hazroui is a lower level demon, pretty small fry. He wouldn't usually go after someone big like the Charmed ones" the young whitelighter had a thoughtful look on his face, "In fact, it wouldn't make any sense. He would know he was going to die" Chris was now almost talking to himself, deep in thought, "He would only do that if he was ordered. Or if he was offered something. But why would someone send him here. They would have known he couldn't last five minutes, so why?"

He now turned to Amanda. Funny how, although they had been away from eachother for several months, he fell right back into the habit of conferring with her.

"He would have been sent by someone high-up"

Amanda too looked thoughtful "Yes but to what advantage?"

"It could only have been a distraction. But to get what? The book?"

"No. demons know by now you can't get at it. But what else is there...except..."

The girls and Leo had been watching with some fascination. It was as if the young couple could read eachother's minds. They then watched as they both came to the same conclusion at the same time.

"Wyatt!" As soon as they had spoken Amanda and Chris were running up the stairs, closely followed by the rest of the family. Everyone arrived in Wyatt's room, Piper and Leo coming in first, only to find it empty bar the peacefully sleeping baby.

"Did we get here before them?" asked Phoebe, looking around the room, as if expecting a demon to pop up from the floor. Her comment caused Piper to hurry over to the cot, picking up her young son, waking him at the same time. She gently jiggled him on her hip as Leo looked towards the ceiling.

"I have to go" he said, glancing at Amanda, he said to Piper, "Will you be ok?"

"Of course we will" Piper continued to hold onto her son. Blue orbs filled the room as Leo departed.

"I don't understand" Paige was looking at Chris, "You said it was a distraction. But there isn't anyone here"

"I don't know" Chris turned to Amanda, "Mandy, any ideas? Mandy are you ok?"

Amanda was staring at the baby lying in Piper's arms. Understanding dawned on Chris' face just as Piper looked up. "Amanda" she said, "This is Wyatt, though you probably already knew that"

"Em, yeah I did" the young witch gave herself a mental shake. Snap out of it, she told herself. This is just a baby. Chris' brother. No, no one's brother. Just a baby. He hasn't become what he will yet. He hasn't done what he will yet... "Yeah I did know" she continued more confidently, "He's gorgeous Piper" This generated a Hey! look from Chris to which Amanda only smiled.

"Isn't he just" Phoebe was now stroking Wyatt's hair "He's just the most adorable thing in the world. Yes he is, yes he is" she cooed.

"How about we go up and check the book" Chris was not a hundred percent sure Amanda was ok, "Mandy?"

"Yeah, we'll go do that" she took her eyes from the yawning child and followed Chris out of the room. As soon as they reached the privacy of the stairs to the attic, Chris took Amanda in his arms and kissed her gently. "I missed you so much" he mumbled into her hair, as he held her close.

"I missed you to" Amanda rested her head on his chest. She was suddenly feeling very tired. The spell had taken a lot and then... "So that was Wyatt" she tried to make it a fact, but Chris could always see right through her.

"Yeah, it was" he held up her face so he could look into it "It's weird isn't it. Seeing him like that. Not that I don't remember when he was young and sweet but...a baby. He's so small. So innocent"

"And that's what you're here to keep. He will stay innocent and we can have our future. All of us together"

"Yeah" smiled Chris. He then reached into his pocket, "I have something that belongs to you" He was holding a small diamond ring. He slipped it onto her fingure. "You told me to keep this to remind me of you but now you're here I don't need to remember. Besides I'd like to see you wearing it"

Amanda smiled at the memory of Chris proposing. It had been in the garden that was once their special haunt. Destroyed it may have been but as Chris said- it was still their place. And then he had got ready to leave. Hoping to keep it their spot, undamaged. Hoping to keep the city undamaged and put back so many families, not least his own. And at the final minute he had faltered, wondered if it was right. And she had given him the ring. Told him it was all he needed. Just look at it and remember what he was fighting for, what he had waiting for him. And now here they were. Once again in eachother's arms. But every thing wasn't fixed. There was still work to be done. She slowly pushed away from Chris.

"Come on" she said, "We need to check the book"

Chris smiled "All work and no play, eh?"

"It's how we stay alive" Amanda replied as she followed Chris up the stairs to the attic. Opening the door, Chris crossed over the thresh hold only to here:

"About time, I thought you'd be right up after that idiot demon" A tall, thin woman stepped out from the shadows. She was dressed all in black leather. "I' was starting to think my Lord miscalculated-what are you doing here!" She had just noticed Amanda in the door way. Distracted she didn't see Chris move his arm in a flying motion. Bianca flew across the room to land in a heap on the floor. Chris turned to Amanda.

"She got here faster then I thought she would. We need the crystals. In that box, there!" He pointed to the box on the small round table. He intended to keep Bianca busy while Amanda made the circle. This, however, was stopped as his feet were knocked out from under him. He hit his head and lay for a moment, stunned.

Amanda turned towards the noise just in time to see Chris fall and to counter a punch from Bianca. Spinning around Amanda tried to kick Bianca's leg but the witch shimmered out and reappeared behind her, flinging her across the room. She crashed into the table and fell unconscious to the floor.

"Mandy, no!" Chris struggled to his feet, starting towards Amanda only to be intercepted as Bianca plunged her hand into his chest...

A/N:Dun dun duh! So what do you think? I wrote this as fast as I could but it seemed to take forever. I know there's a lot of interaction in this chapter but I had to lay down the character, so there should be more action next time.

I know I stole some of this stuff from Chris-crossed. I think I will retell that story using Amanda so watch out for Wyatt in future chaps. I know I have yet to tell Amanda's power but she does have one which I hope to show in chapter three. Please give me some feed back even if you think I just wrote the worst chap ever.

Finally: some people asked if this would be a revelation fic. I'm not sure. Would you guys like that?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: oh my god, I am beyond embarrassed as to how long it took me to get this up. We had exam time in school and while that's over, now I'm on work experience in my local primary school, (trying to teach under 7s who are hyper active is not fun) So I felt really bad for not up dating and that's why this chapter is really short, I just wanted to get something up here before you'll all came after me with bats or something. Well, that an it seemed a good time to finish this chapter, short though it is. Anyway, enough rambling, read on an enjoy!

Disclaimer: As if.

Piper looked up as a bang came from the attic. She had a moment of indecision as both her sisters and her baby looked at her. Then she put Wyatt into his crib and straightened up. "Wyatt, baby" she said to her smiling son, "You put your shield up if anyone other then us comes in ok?" she then turned to sisters "Right, come on, we'd better see what those two are at"

They quickly made their way up the stairs and opened the attic door just in time see Bianca impale Chris. Phoebe did a double take and covered her mouth in shock but Piper raised her hands instinctively and blew up the assassin. Chris fell to the floor but attempted to get back up. Paige hurried over and placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"I think you should defiantly stay down for a minute after that one Chris. What the hell was-"

"Mandy" Chris was a little horse but very audible. "Piper" he looked over at her "Check on her"

"What do you mean-oh" Piper had just spotted Amanda, who was still lying unconscious in the corner. Both Piper and Phoebe ran over to her, Phoebe placing a hand on the young witch's back, just as Amanda began to cough and raise her head.

"Hey, take it easy there" started Piper, but Amanda was already looking around the room.

"Chris" she asked as she laid eyes on him. He had thrown off Paige and was now walking over to her, rubbing his chest.

"It's all right, I'm fine" he reassured as he held out a hand to help her up. "You know I spend a lot of time picking you up"

"Not half as much time as I do fixing you up" Amanda stated, as she tried to examine his chest "Did she get you?"

"No, she didn't. Piper blew her up, though you should know Piper, that didn't kill her. She can reform" he said as he turned to the eldest charmed one, batting away Amanda's hand.

"Reform!" Paige was the one who spoke, "That's just great. I hate the ones that don't stay dead. But who was she anyway, and what was the creepy hand thing" Paige mimed plunging her arm into thin air.

"Bianca" stated Amanda, then seemed to register something, "Wait, she used her powers on you?" this was directed at Chris, "You said you were fine! Did she get-"

"I am fine, Mandy" Chris cut in firmly. She had nearly mentioned his powers. "She didn't have time to do anything, it's grand"

"So" broke in Piper, "That was Bianca. And she's the one coming for you. Well, maybe she can reform but there's sure to be something in the book to get rid of her" she started over to the stand "What did you say she was?"

"Assassin witch" stated Chris, "But it won't help you. The book just says about who they are and how they can reform. I don't know how to kill them, though they are half human so, maybe, a more natural trick" He looked over at Amanda for confirmation.

"Yes" Amanda nodded in agreement, "I suppose that could work. But what do are you going to do? Stick her with an atheme?"

Chris seemed to be seriously considering this, but stopped when Amanda sent him a look. She then jerked her head oh-so-very slightly to the left. This was her way of saying: we need to get out of here and talk.

Chris looked over at the girls. "We need to go and check some things. Call if something comes up" With that, he took Amanda's hand, wrapping his arm around her just as they began to orb out.

They reformed in the back room of P3, blue orbs briefly illuminating the poster covered walls and the blankets strewn on the couch. Amanda looked around with some amusement in her eyes.

"I know it's not much" Chris quickly picked up a shirt thrown on the floor and attempted to straighten the covers on the couch.

Amanda laughed. "It's better then what we've got back home. It's weird, being back here, the way it was, I mean. Do you remember when we used to play in here, while your mum set up for the night?"

Chris, too, smiled. "Yeah, I do. We always ended up using our powers, and you'd complain because you couldn't orb"

Amanda smiled back, the two of them lost in memories of a much happier past. Chris was the first to shack himself out of his reverie. "Come on" he started, "We've got a lot to discuss and not much time to do it in, with Bianca already here" He gestured for Amanda to sit on the couch. "Sit down and I'll get you an ice-pack"

The witch chuckled. How did he always know? Her head was still hurting her though she would never have admitted it. But Chris had always been able to sense her pain. Of course, she could usually do the same for him,though he was better at hiding it then her. She guessed it just came from spending so much time together, only being able to depend on eachother.

Chris glanced back at Amanda as he left the small room. He made his way over to the other office, which had both a first aid kit, and a private bathroom. By-passing the medical supplies, he went into the bathroom and leaned heavily on the sink, staring at his reflection in the cracked mirror. He didn't know what Bianca had done to him but it had cost him a lot to orb here. Pulling down the collar of his shirt, he could see the angry read wheel left by her hand. He hadn't told Amanda through a long history of trying not to worry her with injuries, she had enough on her plate already.

But Chris could feel his powers being drained, sucking away at his strength. He tried to move the towel beside the sink with a flick of his wrist, only to have it give a half-hearted twit and him to feel like passing out. Okay, he thought, maybe I will tell Mandy about this one.

Having made up his mind to do just that, he turned from the sink, just in time to meet the atheme hilt directed at his head. Taken totally unawares, he crumpled to the ground without a sound. Bianca smirked as she looked down on his unconscious form.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back!-no I didn't fall off the face of the earth. I was on holidays but I got loads written-see bottom note for more details.

Amanda looked up at the door of the back room. It had been several minutes since Chris had gone to get the ice-pack. Something's wrong, she immediately thought, then berated herself. Yes, Bianca's after us, but there isn't a demon behind every corner here, it's still a safe place.

"How long does it take you to get an ice-pack?" she called jokingly as she made her way to the door. She had just stepped over the threshold, when she heard a noise behind her. Before she could even move she was hit, clean, on the back of the head, falling flat on the floor, unconscious.

Bianca smiled down at her second victim. Her lord wanted all loose ends tied up. That meant bringing everyone back to the future. Though why he still wanted them alive, was beyond Bianca, why he wouldn't let her finish them off...

But she couldn't do that. He wanted these two alive-and unharmed. Bianca was fairly sure he had known them before-though it could just be that these were the biggest trouble makers and he wanted to make them pay, he was very good at that.

She put a hand down to touch Amanda, reaching behind her to do the same to Chris, and shimmered out, reappearing in what was once her mother's flat. Her mother wasn't there, having been paid a visit by the Charmed ones, and having fled, taking young Bianca with her.

The witch turned to Chris, who was lying on the floor behind her, and once more put her hand into his chest. She couldn't afford him dying of his lack of powers before they got back. She saw no reason to take Amanda's powers, this was one of those witches who loved, Bianca only saw that as a weakness, but it did mean that Amanda would do whatever she was told if lover-boy was helpless.

ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT

Chris woke up to find Bianca holding her atheme to his throat, her eyes directed on an unhappy but compliant Amanda, standing near-by.

"Sorry, Chris" she said softly, "but she stripped your powers, so I've got to do what she says"

Behind her Chris could see a triquetra chalked onto the wall and suppressed a groan-he knew what that meant. He was just trying to orb, making sure his powers were really gone when someone orbed in-three someones.

Piper, without hesitation, threw the potion on,y to have Bianca's knife intercept it, before joining its mistress at Piper's throat.

"No!" Chris instantly shouted. Then he continued "You know you can't do that, Bianca-none of us have a future if you kill her"

Bianca spared him a look but didn't move. Amanda intervened, "We will go with you-no complaints-just leave her"

Amanda and Chris ignored the startled looks the Charmed Ones sent them as Bianca stepped away from Piper. Waving her hand, the assassin opened the portal within the triquetra. She then gestured with her knife for the two young witches to enter before her.

"Piper, do something!" urged Paige. Her sister raised her hands in an attempt to freeze at least Chris-nothing happened.

"Piper!" Phoebe sounded slightly frantic as the three future people all turned towards them. "Why aren't your powers working? Freeze him!"

Piper was about to try again when Chris cut her off. "It won't work Piper. You can't freeze witches-and that includes me. Half witch/half whitelighter-I'm sorry"

"You lied to us" It was a statement, not a question.

"I had to, Piper" Chris pleaded, then gave up in face of her icy look "It doesn't matter now anyway, I won't be coming back-looks like Leo's going to have to fix that floorboard without me" He was referring to a squeaky floorboard he had mentioned needed fixing in the attic. Piper gave him a strange look and seemed to be about to say something when Bianca cut in.

"That's real cute-I think I'm going to puke" she said sarcastically, "Come on you two, we're going -now!"

Chris glanced at Amanda, who was looking grave but determined, and stepped with her through the portal, closely followed by the impatient Bianca.

ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT

The gloomy attic lit up as a portal appeared on one wall. The two lines of demons stood straighter in anticipation. As the portal once more dimmed two women and a young man stood in its place. Bianca had a satisfied smile on her face, her mission complete and her reward within reach. Amanda and Chris stood-unperturbed by the 20 odd demons watching them-with defiant looks on their faces.

A voice ran through the attic from a dark corner, a voice all demons obeyed and feared, but the two witches didn't falter. "Well done, Bianca" the voice was silky, yet deadly dangerous, "Both here-and alive. You will be rewarded" Here the voice lost its praising quality and became commanding, "But for now, leave me, all of you. They are no threat to me"

Instantly the lined up demons shimmered away. Bianca stayed a moment longer, apparently debating whether her master needed to be told that the witch still had her powers-but one look told her he didn't and she, too, disappeared.

The voice continued, "Well, well, look what I've got here. It's nice to see you two again"

As the man left the shadows, Chris' hand twitched slightly-a tiny betrayal of his inner feelings. His voice, however, was steady, "Hello Wyatt" he said, as he stared at his older brother.

A/N: Ohh! So Wyatt got his hands on them. I know this chapter is short but there's only two more chapters after this and I have to stop them at the right points. You'll be glad to hear I have the next chapter done and I'm almost finished the last one so it won't be long to wait-I just have to type them up.

Also, I notice I still haven't shown Amanda's power but she uses them next chapter-I promise. So you'll see them then. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow! Two chapters in one day! The story continues-nothing else to say.

"Little brother" acknowledged Wyatt, then turned to Amanda, "And if what I've heard is true, future little sister. Congratulations, Chris, but you know I always knew it would be her-ever since you started playing together when you were six. You always had a connection" His gaze lingered on their joined hands, which they had not broken since their trip through their portal. Amanda noticed the gaze.

"You look wistful, Wyatt, sorry you're missing out on love?" Her voice was forced hard. She had to bring his attention away from their hands where Chris was tapping a message. Morse code was very old fashioned for modern, magical, warfare, but it was none the less effective. The message read: 'Have plan, need distraction'

Chris was loath to ask Amanda to create a diversion. She spent enough time in danger as it was, and Wyatt's temper had never been famously long, but he didn't have time to tell her the whole plan and he was the one who had to say the spell anyway-if it was there.

They were so pre-occupied, Amanda in translating the message and Chris in sending it, that they almost missed Wyatt's answer. However, he'd always had a mesmerizing quality about him, even when they were kids.

"Love, Mandy?" he scoffed, "I don't need love, I have power, more then you could ever imagine. You see, if you can get enough, power is all you need"

"You don't need love, Wyatt? Then why are we still alive?" Amanda dared, still trying to think of an adequate diversion. For now she could only keep him talking.

For a moment Wyatt seemed stumped by the question, as though he didn't really know why they were himself. But he soon rallied, "You are alive out of my generosity. I have forgiven others, I can forgive you both, too, for your betrayal"

"Betrayal!" Chris unintentionally entered the conversation. This was always a sore spot for him, "Tell me Wyatt, when have I ever betrayed you, ever let you down? I have only ever done what we were raised to do. It is you who have betrayed me"

"Raised to do?!" Wyatt's voice rose a little, "Yes I know. Raised to fight evil, to be beacons of good. Well, where did that get mum? Or the aunts? Dead, that's where it got them. And I won't-" Wyatt seemed to suddenly come to himself, and realise he was talking about things he wouldn't even admit to himself. Damn little brother-bringing back memories that meant nothing, nothing! In a moment he seemed to change his personality and once more became the cold leader. "As I was saying, I can forgive you, as I have others"

"Damn it, Wyatt" Chris once more interrupted, "We're not kids anymore-I won't just play along. Do you expect me to ignore the city as it falls apart, the people that are dying? That's not who I am, you know that better then anyone-I won't ever change"

Wyatt stared at the angry 22 year old in front of him, seemingly un-annoyed by the interruption. He was concentrating on his little brother's eyes. They had the same fire in them they used to get when both boys were kids. It meant Chris was totally devoted to this goal and his stubbornness would see him through. He would sooner die then change his mind. Wyatt sighed-he really hadn't wanted to do this, but he had given them chances, more then anyone else. There was no other choice.

"I wish you had accepted Chr-" Here Wyatt was cut off as Amanda suddenly dropped to the ground, her leg shooting out and taking Wyatt's feet out from under him. Though it was an unexpected move, Chris started moving straight away, already kneeling by the floorboard when Wyatt rose-very angry.

One sweep of his hand sent Amanda slamming into an old cabinet by the wall, almost knocking her out. She regained her senses, however, in time to stop Wyatt turning to Chris, who had by now lifted the floorboard.

The first thing Amanda's hand closed on was a broken chair leg, so that's what Wyatt got thrown at him. It hit him squarely in the face and almost knocked him over. It didn't have the desired effect though. The man had seen what Chris was doing and, ignoring Amanda who was picking herself up, he turned to his brother. A flick of his wrist sent Chris flying away from the cavity in the floor-landing in a dusty corner.

Suddenly Wyatt disappeared, engulfed in a column of fire. It did not burn him, his shield protecting him, but he could not move because of it. Amanda stood behind him, hands out stretched in front of her, the strain showing on her face.

"Whatever you're going to do" she shouted to a recovering Chris, "Do it quickly, I can't hold him for long"

Chris needed no further prompting. Scrambling over to the floorboards, he pulled out an ageing piece of paper and began chanting.

_Power of the witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies,_

_Return my magic, give me back,_

_All that was taken in the attack._

He had barely finished when Wyatt's shield broke through the fire, hitting Amanda and slamming her, full force, into the floor.

"Stop!" yelled Chris, a flick of his own wrist sending Wyatt into the ceiling, falling to the floor, out cold.

Chris was straight up, running to Amanda who was lying, unconscious, on the ground. A deep gash above her right eye was bleeding profusely and a long red line was now traced across her stomach. Chris shook her gently, then more urgently as she didn't respond.

"Amanda, Mandy, wake up" No, she couldn't die, not now, he thought, not after everything they'd been through everything they'd survived-she couldn't die now, because of him. There was something hard under his knee. Looking down, he saw the ring he had given Amanda. It must have fallen off. As he picked it up he saw a movement, a slight twitch of her Amanda's finger-she was alive! It was at the same time that he heard Wyatt stirring behind him.

Chris rose quickly, what he had to do suddenly clear in his mind. Moving quickly to the book on its pedestal, he was forced to dodge an energy ball as he found the spell he was looking for. He ducked again as the portal opened. Ripping out the page he had been reading from, he sprinted across the attic, orbing Amanda to him as he did. She landed securely in his arms just as he fell through the portal, another energy ball barely missing them.

Wyatt yelled in frustration but it was too late-the portal was gone.

A/N: Oh, so they're going back, but Amanda's badly injured, will she be alright? Please leave a comment. ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

The occupants of the attic, in 2004, didn't even have time to move from their positions by that same floorboard, before the room glowed, the wall opened and two figures came tumbling through. Chris slide several feet before coming to a painful stop-painful because Amanda had landed on top of him.

Leo was the first to react, moving to help them up, only to stop as Chris sat quickly up, cradling Amanda in his arms. That was when Leo realised she was injured. Kneeling swiftly beside the couple, he held a hand over her injuries, illiciting a relieved sigh from Chris as the the cuts began to close up.

Slowly Amanda's eyes flickered open, focusing on Chris above her. She smiled, "Don't I know you from another lifetime?" she joked.

Chris laughed, "We have to stop meeting like this"

Amanda too laughed but it turned into a frown as she looked around, registering the brightly lit attic and the presence of the Charmed Ones and Leo. "We're back" she stated, giving Chris a searching look. He just nodded in return.

As he picked himself up, helping Amanda with Leo on her other side, Piper stepped in, "Chris, what happened? How did Amanda get hurt? Will there be more future freaks coming to kill you?"

"Future freaks?" Chris quirted an eyebrow but quailed under Piper's unamused glare. "Don't worry Piper, no one else will be coming. I took the spell" He showed them the page.

Paige took a look at it and did a double take. "Chris, that's from the Book of Shadows"

Chris mentally cursed himself but Amanda came to the rescue. "The Book fell to Evil after the Charmed Ones were lost. But that's not going to happen this time, we won't let it" Her voice and face showed total conviction.

The girls took a moment to process this, glancing over the fact that they were dead in the future-old news. Then Phoebe took a step forward and gave Chris a light slap on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he complained, rubbing his arm.

"You ripped a page out of the Book of Shadows" she chided, while everyone else hid smiles.

"Yeah, twenty two years from now!"

"Twenty two years?" cut in Paige mischievously, "Isn't that how old you are Chris? So you were born this year, huh?"

Chris simply smiled, grabbed Amanda, and said "We're leaving"

"Aww, come on Chrissy, just a little hint, please!" teased Phoebe, but he was already orbing out.

Two seconds later, they reappeared on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Amanda wrapped her arms around Chris, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry baby" she murmured.

Chris looked surprised, "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

Large blue eyes met green. "I came to warn you but you still ended up going back. You never should have had to go back, to see him again. I should have warned you sooner, I should have come sooner, I'm sorry"

Chris stood, rather stunned for a moment by his fiance's self-accusation, before he pushed her gently away from him so that he could see her face. He cupped her chin in his hand and wiped away the single tear that had traced its way down her cheek. Then he kissed her gently. "Mandy" he started as she stared at him, "It was amazing you even came, I know the kind of magic that would have taken. And going back-even facing him-was worth it, to see you again" Here Chris reached into his pocket and pulled something out, "I believe this is yours" he said as he placed the ring on her finger.

Amanda looked down at the ring for a moment before raising her face to his again. Suddenly her arms were around his neck and he was burying his face in her hair, taking in her scent, she always smelled of roses.

"It was hard-to see him again" Chris mumbled into her neck.

"I know" came the reply, "All I could think of was all the time we spent together when we were kids, he always acted like my big brother too, and all the games he used to think up for us to play. And then I kept seeing that baby in your mum's arms-how could he change so much?"

Chris smiled, despite the unhappy undertone, as he too remembered days spent following Wyatt on one of his 'adventures' He'd always had a great mind for thinking up things for them to do. Then he laughed out loud as one particular memory came to him. He looked down at a slightly puzzled Amanda, "Do you remember that time he told us we were going to hunt demons, and he left that note for mum saying we'd gone to the Underworld. But when he orbed us he wasn't strong enough to get us all down there and we ended up in Central Park"

By now Amanda was laughing aswell, "Yeah, but we didn't know where we were and it took us ages to get back, by which time your mum and the aunts were tearing apart the Underworld looking for us. I think that was the maddest I've ever seen Piper"

"She was really mad-she grounded us for a month and then another when she found out we'd been orbing toys up to our room from the sitting room"

Amanda continued to laugh, lifting her head away from Chris' chest to look at him. "We used to have a lot of fun, didn't we?"

A cheeky grin made its way onto Chris' face, "What's all this 'used too'?" With that he grabbed her round the waist and began to tickle and kiss her simultaneously, making her squeal and try to squirm away from him. They somehow ended up sitting against one of the pillars, Amanda lying back on Chris' chest.

Up so high, the stars were clearly visible above the city lights. Amanda sighed contentedly, "There are so many of them" Chris smiled. He remembered nights spent on the roof of his house, Amanda gazing at the stars, he more interested in their reflection in her eyes. The smile was wiped off, however, with her next words. "So many, just like the problems in our life"

"Now how can you say that" he gently reprimanded, "Stars are hope, not trouble. And you know:

'Hope, like the gleaming tapers light,

Adorns and cheers our way,

And still, as darker grows the night,

Emits a brighter ray'

Oliver Goldsmith said that"

Amanda couldn't stop a smile spreading across her face as she took the opportunity to once more make fun of her fiance's bookish ways. "Have the girls met this geek boy side of you yet, Chris? Or do they have to wait for the five year old who, for Christmas, instead of action figures or video games, asked for the complete works of William Shakespeare?"

A look of slight shock passed over the young man's face. "How do you know about that?"

"Baby, when it comes to mothers and what Piper fully expected to be her daughter-in-law, there is no sacred ground-besides, I thought it was cute"

Chris grinned, "Mum always knew we'd end up together, didn't she?"

"Mums know things like that" agreed Amanda, sitting up so she was facing him, and looking straight into his eyes. "Looks like I'll be sticking around here, I certainly don't know a spell to get me back"

Chris smiled back at the woman who had won his heart, without trying, long before he even knew what love was, "Yeah, looks like you will be"

"One last mission together, before our knew lives, commander" she joked.

"Yeah, one last mission"He absently answered. Her eyes were so blue, he'd always felt like they could see right into his soul. And her lips...Chris gave up and leaning forward he covered her mouth with his. He had missed her so much, and it had been so hard without her. Even though she was often the realist, everything always seemed easier to achieve when she was there.

And the stars twinkled in the sky, keeping watch of the two young lovers.

A/N: All done! I can't really believe it cause this is the first multi chapter fic I've finished. Please leave a comment-I particularly want your opinion on the ending, I wasn't quite sure how to end it and I'm not sure I did a very good job.

Also I was thinking of putting in a little epilogue after this-a little extract from Chris and Amanda's lives in the changed future. I have it planned out if anyone is interested.

Finally, thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or read this story, I really appreciate you taking the time to do so. You're the best!


End file.
